1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure comprising a field-adjusting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a semiconductor device may comprise high-voltage and low-voltage components. The high-voltage component is operated under a high voltage. It is noted that the breakdown voltage of the high-voltage component must be high to prevent damage. For example, Vcc of a high-voltage component may be about 24 to about 35 V, and the breakdown voltage of the high-voltage component should be at least 1.2 times its Vcc value. As the device size continues decreasing, maintaining breakdown voltage will become more critical.